Tutor Plankton
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Plankton tries to learn SpongeBob how to drive after SpongeBob fails his driving test for the 100th time. But Plankton is actually using SpongeBob to steal a box of krabby patties, so that Plankton is able to get the secret formula. Does Plankton get the right krabby patties? Or is Mr Krabs early enough to outsmart Plankton?


**Author's Notes: This is my fifth one-shot. I really ran out of ideas after my first 4 one-shots, and I just finished writing this one-shot, and I don't have any new ideas yet, so It's going to take a while before I make a new one-shot. I also have to admit that this one-shot is less good than my other one-shots, because I already used my good ideas in the other ones.  
Oh, and this one-shot is 100% NON-CANON and there is no way it could ever fit in the SpongeBob Squarepants Timeline.  
English is not my first language, so I wouldn't be surprised if I made an error or two.  
Anyway, Enjoy!**  
It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom, and it was just an average day for SpongeBob.  
Well, Average?  
"Two krabby patties!" Squidward yelled to SpongeBob.  
Normally, SpongeBob would respond, but this time, he didn't.  
"SPONGEBOB!"  
No answer.  
"SPONGEBOB!"  
Squidward was starting to get annoyed, and walked into the kitchen.  
SpongeBob was crying, and guess why.  
"Let me guess: You failed your driver's test again?" Squidward asked.  
"Yes." SpongeBob said with tears in his eyes.  
"Stop crying and leave it be, It's just a driver's test! Why would you cry? We are at the Krusty Krab, you know?"  
"But Squidward.." SpongeBob said.  
"It's the 100th time I failed my driver's test!".  
"That's none of my business." Squidward said grumpy as always.  
"Can't Mr Krabs teach you how to drive again?"  
"I WON'T!" Mr Krabs yelled, who heard the entire conversation in his room.  
"Mrs Puff didn't pay me a nickel for teaching SpongeBob how to drive, so I bet she won't pay me if I teach SpongeBob again!" Mr Krabs said.  
SpongeBob went back to the grill, and tried to call it a day.  
But when SpongeBob went home, he was still sad about what happened.  
"100 times, that's my new record, huh, Gary?"  
Suddenly, SpongeBob heard knocking on the door.  
SpongeBob opened the door.  
It was plankton!  
"Huh? Plankton, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you need a new Driving Instructor."  
"But Plankton, how are you able to drive?"  
"I have miniature boats, SpongeBob. Lots of them. I know how boats work!"  
"But Plankton, how are you going to teach me?"  
"Oh, It's simple! I still have a copy of Karen 2.0 in my basement! I will use her voice to instruct you!"  
"That's very nice, Plankton, but do you have a boat?"  
"I'm still finding one. But I promise you. Come to the chum bucket, tomorrow at 3 PM!"

 **The next day..  
** SpongeBob arrived at the chum bucket, a little nervous.  
Then, the door opened, and Karen 2.0 came out.  
"Hi SpongeBob, It's me, Plankton. But I am controlling Karen 2.0 right now so I can assist you. I implanted a camera inside Karen 2.0 so I can see what you are doing."  
SpongeBob took a seat in Plankton's boat, that Plankton bought (according to Plankton.)  
Plankton started instructing.  
"The first thing you do is.."  
"Press the accelerator pedal!"  
"SpongeBob, the first thing you have to do, is turn on the boat. Oh, and would you please release your foot from the brakes?"  
SpongeBob put the boat on driver mode, and pressed the brakes again, and the boat moves backward.  
"SPONGEBOB STOP!" Plankton yelled.  
Luckily, SpongeBob released his foot and the boat stopped.  
Plankton realized how troublesome SpongeBob was in driving his boat.  
SpongeBob pressed the accelerator pedal, and the boat moved forward slowly.  
"Okay, SpongeBob, now move forward slowly.."  
And of course, SpongeBob shifted the gear to the max, and they drove too fast.  
"I SAID SLOWLY, SPONGEBOB!"  
SpongeBob jerked his foot on the footbrake, and the boat nearly looped.  
"SpongeBob, don't you think it's time to take a brake?"  
SpongeBob agreed, and they both took a break.  
Plankton turned off Karen 2.0, walked away from the control room, and started thinking.  
 _"How.. Is it possible.. that SpongeBob failed his driving test so many times?"  
_ What SpongeBob didn't know, is that Plankton was in fact using him, so Plankton would get the secret formula, which wasn't possible because SpongeBob kept failing his driver's test.  
Suddenly, Plankton heard Sandy talking with one of her friends.  
"Yeah, I invented a microchip that can implant knowledge into somebody's brain."  
That was it!  
If Plankton managed to get Sandy's microchip, then SpongeBob might be able to drive like an experienced race boat driver!

 **That night..  
** Plankton managed to infiltrate in Sandy's house by filling his mouth full of water.  
He was able to hold water in his mouth for 60 seconds, so he had to do something fast.  
Luckily, Sandy was a bit lazy that day, so the microchip was in Sandy's Drawer box.  
Plankton grabbed it and replaced it with a fake look-a-like, and ran away.  
Luckily, that microchip was waterproof.  
Plankton went to the chum bucket, put the microchip in his PC, and filled the microchip full of information about driving.  
Then, Plankton sneaked into SpongeBob's house, and implanted the microchip inside SpongeBob's brain.

 **The next day..  
** SpongeBob and Karen 2.0 (Again controlled by plankton) Were in the boat together.  
"So SpongeBob, show me what you know about driving."  
SpongeBob turned on the boat, pressed the accelerator pedal, and starting moving forwards.  
And believe it or not, SpongeBob was driving very smoothly, thanks to the microchip in his brain.  
He didn't make one mistake and he was even able to drive on the highway!  
"Congratulations, SpongeBob."  
"Am I allowed to get my driver's license?" SpongeBob said.  
"Not yet, SpongeBob. You have 1 mission, and if you succeed, you get your driver's license."

 **That evening..  
** SpongeBob received a call from Plankton.  
"SpongeBob, This is your mission: I want you to get something for me, blindfolded.  
The reason why you have to do it blindfolded, is to determine if your other senses are adjusted for driving.  
My boat is parked next to your house, so you can just step inside and drive away immediately.  
My boat has a GPS, so that you know where you have to go.  
You have to pick up something from the restaurant there, and once you got it, you have to place it outside of the restaurant so I can pick it up."  
SpongeBob put on a blindfold, and stepped inside the boat.  
What SpongeBob didn't know, is that Plankton was in fact using him.  
Plankton was trying to get SpongeBob to steal a box of krabby patties from the patty vault in the krusty krab, while trying to make it look like a driver's test.  
That's why SpongeBob had to do it blindfolded:  
So he wouldn't notice that Plankton was using him, and Plankton also injected SpongeBob with a poison while SpongeBob was sleeping, to prevent SpongeBob from smelling the krabby patties.  
Plankton unlocked the krusty krab door earlier, but he didn't steal the krabby patty himself because Mr Krabs installed a burglar alarm that would go off when it detected Plankton's DNA.  
SpongeBob arrived at the krusty krab, stepped inside, and plankton called him again.  
"Take ten steps forwards, 2 steps to the right, four steps forward, open the door, take three steps forwards, 2 steps to the left, open the other door, and you got your package."  
SpongeBob followed plankton's instructions and opened the door of the Patty Vault. There were cardboard boxes full of krabby patties, and SpongeBob picked one up and went outside.  
SpongeBob dropped it outside, without knowing that Plankton was watching him the whole time.  
SpongeBob drove home again, and when he was home, he took off his blindfold, and received a call from plankton.  
"Good job, SpongeBob. You succeeded."

 **The next day..  
** Plankton picked up the cardboard box from the krusty krab, and SpongeBob got a fake driver's license from Plankton.  
Sandy didn't notice anything about the missing chip, because plankton replaced her microchip with a fake look-a-like.  
Plankton opened the cardboard box, and it was full of krabby patties.  
"Smells weird."  
Plankton scanned it with his ingredient scanner, but it didn't work.  
The krabby patties did look like real krabby patties.  
So Plankton ate one of the krabby patties, and tried to determine the ingredients by taste.  
But it tasted horrible, and he felt nauseous and sick.  
What Plankton didn't know, was that the krabby patties he ate were real, but they were tainted, and that's why they were put in the patty vault so that they could get cremated.  
Plankton didn't even know they were tainted, because they still looked fresh.  
"Why.. Did I want to know the secret formula.. of something so disgusting?" Plankton gasped.  
"Maybe it's just the patty you ate, Plankton. Eat the other ones!" Karen said.  
Plankton did that, and they all tasted tainted.  
Plankton went to the krusty krab and knocked on the door, and Mr Krabs opened.  
Plankton was laying on the ground, sick and nauseous.  
"What happened to you?" Krabs asked.  
"I ate 7 krabby patties." Plankton said.  
"And they tasted tainted, while they looked fresh."  
"I really don't know." Mr Krabs said.  
"How did you get those patties in the first place?"  
"SpongeBob gave them to me.. from the patty vault." Plankton said.  
"I really don't know why they would taste tainted." Mr Krabs said and Plankton left.  
Squidward headed towards Mr Krabs.  
"Are you sure you store fresh krabby patties in the patty vault?" Squidward asked.  
"No, of course not!" Mr Krabs yelled.  
"I knew that Plankton was using SpongeBob to steal the secret formula, and I knew that SpongeBob was heading for the krusty krab, because Plankton stole my old boat, and I was still able to track the GPS of the boat, So I quickly painted a bunch of tainted krabby patties so that Plankton wouldn't notice."  
Despite the fact that real krabby patties taste different, Plankton decided to never eat a krabby patty ever again. 


End file.
